The goal of this study is to determine the incidence of a positive screening test used to predict poor fertility potential in a normal and a fertile population. Each woman will have blood drawn to assess her serum FSH level on the third day of her menstrual cycle. She will also complete a questionnaire to assess the prevalence of risk factors that may be associated with an abnormal test. this data will serve as preliminary date for a properly designed investigation of the accuracy of using the concentration of serum follicle stimulating hormone (FSH) in the prediction of infertility treatment outcome.